


Ako's Bombshell

by Epyon



Series: Daily SayoLisa [5]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flustered, Mentioned Aoba Moca, Metaphors, Panic, Poor Rinko, Questions, Sex, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epyon/pseuds/Epyon
Summary: Papa Sayo and Mama Lisa answers a bombshell of a question from little innocent Ako.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo & Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Series: Daily SayoLisa [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094672
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Ako's Bombshell

Sayo and Lisa were enjoying a cup of tea in the lounge area of CIRCLE. It was a fairly quiet day as nobody was there. Marina needed to do some inspections of some parts of Circle to ensure it was in top operating conditions. Roselia was giving an exception and could use a practice room that was inspected beforehand and deemed in great shape. The reason Sayo and Lisa were there alone was that practice had ended and Ako wanted to ask the two string members a question. She had a fairly serious look, so the two were more than happy to help the youngest member of the band. All they are doing now is waiting for Ako to finish going to the bathroom.

“Wonder what Ako wanted to ask?”

“I don’t know. I hope she’s doing okay at school?”

“But then she just needed to ask you right?”

“Right. Maybe it’s something more personal?”

“Oh, then we must do our best and help Ako with whatever struggle she’s going through.”

Sayo nodded in agreement. When it came to Ako, it felt like Sayo and Lisa were watching over a child together. It always seemed to be one or the other and sometimes both that Ako went to for something dealing with her life. So, there’s an almost natural affinity for the couple to assist Ako or watch over her in case she does something crazy. The youngest must be protected as the saying goes. 

“Okay! Ako is back, thanks for staying after for me.” Ako cheerily stated.

“No worries at all. So, what does Ako need from us?” Lisa smiled, happy to be of assistance.

“Well~, there was something on Ako’s mind and it seemed like you two would be able to answer me.”

“Oh? What would that be?” Sayo raised an eyebrow seeing Ako fiddle her fingers. Lisa was curious too. Ako normally comes out and says what she is curious about, so this has to be something if she’s hesitating a little. In sync, Lisa and Sayo went for a sip of tea.

“Ummm, what is sex?”

Lisa spits out her tea, choking from the shock of a question. Meanwhile at the same time a cup can be heard breaking. Ako was aghast seeing, Sayo break a cup with her hand. A little sparkle in her eye screamed _‘That was cool’_. Lisa tries to recover herself, while Sayo stared at Ako with as blank a look she could while she holds back her distress.

After a moment, Ako asked if they were okay. Lisa cleaned up the tea she spit out and spilled. Sayo on the other hand, had to gather up the broken pieces of the cup and disposed of it in the trash. Once she returned, Lisa held and examined Sayo’s hand, checking for any cuts.

“So, what’s sex?” Ako asked again, now that things are back together. Though, the question still sends a jolt of panic to the couple. Innocent little Ako is asking a not so innocent question.

“Ahem, w-where did this come from Udagawa-san? That’s, uh, an interesting question.” Sayo had a slight blush of red on her cheeks. Not sure if she really wants to answer. Her eyes peek over to Lisa who was also turning red.

“Right? That is some question, ha-hahaha.” Lisa tries to laugh the question off, but she knows she needed to figure something out with Sayo.

Ako is a growing girl yes, but she might still be too young for this kind of talk. Should they be the ones to educate her? Shouldn’t it be her parents or Tomoe? But more importantly, where did it come from is what Sayo is trying to figure it out. Was it from some random chat in an online game? Or did Ako overhear something from people? Was it her classmates? If it was, Sayo would be sure to hunt them down. Haneoka is too lax for Sayo’s standards.

“Mmmmm, is it really that tough a question? Is that why Moca-chi wouldn’t tell me” Ako placing a finger to her cheek.

“Moca-chan?”

“Yeah, I overheard her saying something about her and Ran. Ako couldn’t really hear much but she said something sex. Then I asked her about it and she said don’t worry, I’m young.” There was a slight pout at the end from Ako’s explanation. It was evident Ako hated being excluded from something just because she’s too young.

“Moca-chan huh?”

“Aoba-san I see.” Lisa and Sayo took a mental note of the culprit of the current situation. They just needed to have a “talk” with the guilty party. Yeah, a nice “talk”.

“Yep, I kept asking then she said asking Onee-chan might be a problem so I should ask Lisa-nee and Sayo-san since they have lots of it.” Lisa choked again and covered her mouth. Sayo was about to pop a vein, twitching her eyebrows in irritation. It went from talk to strangle Moca if she ever sees her. Not much time was allowed for them to recover though.

“What’s sex?”

“Ummm, uhhh, it’s ummm.”

“Yeah, its that, you know, that….” They both fumble around, trying to answer but not answer.

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking.” Ako grew more confused, not getting a straight answer.

“Asking you are. And an answer we will provide, maybe.” Sayo mumbled that last word so Ako couldn’t hear it.

“Yes, Ako-chan, we just need a moment to figure it out.” Lisa rubbed the back of her head. And as if by telepathy, the two turned around and huddled away from Ako.

“What do we do Sayo?”

“I’m unsure what we can do. We either give her the answer or we don’t and disappoint her.”

“I know~, and I really don’t want to disappoint her.” They peak at Ako, who was now in thinking mode.

“But can we tell her the truth?”

“Maybe we can tell her but not be direct about it?”

“That could work, but-”

“Hello? What are you two talking about? Ako wants to know.”

Seeing the younger girl pout, immediately forced Lisa and Sayo to turn back. They know they needed to answer in some way and in a hurry before Ako’s mood goes south. But is it really okay to tell her the truth? Ako has this image and high regard of them and they don’t want to ruin that for her.

“Sex is ummm, its uhhh.” Lisa was looking around, her hands pointing whichever way, trying to come up with something to say.

“It’ssss……..” Sayo dragged out her response, in thought, needing to find a temporary solution.

“Itssssss….” Lisa repeated.

“It’s?” Ako tilts her head.

“It’ssssssss….ah…it’s like wrestling.” Sayo exclaimed, pointing her finger out, somewhat proud of the response.

“Wrestling?”

“Yeah, it’s like wrestling. It’s an activity.”

“But, if it’s wrestling than why call it sex?” Lisa and Sayo looked at each other, desperately needing a follow up.

“Oh, because it’s a-a special type of wrestling.”

“Special?” Sayo said, not sure what Lisa was getting at.

“Yes, special.” Lisa smiled at Sayo, her hand was rubbing Sayo’s under the table, hoping she gets the hint. A lightbulb goes off in Sayo’s head.

“Ahem, Imai-san is right Udagawa-san. It’s a special type of wrestling that’s only for……..people…..people who are close.”

“Ahahaha, yeah, they needed to be close, like really close with someone. That’s what makes it special.”

“Special huh? Lisa-nee and Sayo-san must be really really super close then if you have lots of it.” The couple gave a wry laugh at Ako’s conclusion, though it’s not false.” But but, if it’s between people who are close then why did Rinrin not answer me when I asked her over the phone?”

‘RINKOOOOOOOO! / SHIROKANE-SAAAAAAAAAN!’ Lisa and Sayo internally screamed at the revelation that Ako asked Rinko that. The poor girl must’ve been frozen stiff getting that question from Ako from nowhere. They don’t blame Rinko for not answering.

“Does it hurt though? Since its wrestling, I assume you will be hurt or tired even.” Ako continued to press the issue. The couple was begging Ako to stop at this point. They really don’t know if they can keep going with the torture. “Oh wait, is that why you two seem tired sometimes? Like sometimes after break you would look tired. Or those times-”

“What?! No, no, that’s not, that is not the case! No, absolutely not!” Sayo fumbled over her retort, her face starting to heat up. Panic was rising, trying to keep what she and Lisa does in their spare time unknown.

“Yeah, we weren’t wrestling. We are just, tired from exercising. You know, gotta keep the blood pumping.”

“I guess that makes sense. But you should take breaks during breaks you know.” The couple laughed off the comment, believing they dodged a bullet.

“But if it’s just special wrestling then I can do it too right? Like with Rinrin!” Another shot from Ako.

“Wait! Stop! Hold on Ako-chan! Let’s uh, let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.” Lisa panicky responded.

“Hmmm? What’s wrong?”

You see, theres this, thing, that umm, you have to be uhhh, a bit more grown to umm.”

“I have to be a grown up? Eeehhhh? I am a grown up!” Ako whined.

“Yes, but you have to be like…” Lisa was struggling to come up with answers and excuses. Sayo was fairly silent for a while now. Lisa peeked over and saw her lover with her arms crossed and eyes closed. Looks like she’s thinking deep about this. If anything, Lisa figures if she can delay her answer more than Sayo can come in with a save.

“Udagawa-san.” Sayo said sternly, getting Ako to quiet down and pay attention.

“Sex is a high level activity that requires you to level up your parameters to certain levels in order to unlock it. But in order to actually participate in said activity, one must meet more requirements beyond the personal stats. Also, even if one were to meet all pre-requisites, it is not guaranteed one will be able to do the activity as there is a chance that the other party is not inclined to or not able to because of certain circumstances. Also, compatibility and bond is of the upmost importance, so only that special partner is able to have the option. It’s is a very finicky activity that needs everything in line in order to do.” Lisa and Ako stared at Sayo, taking in everything she said. Sayo was serious, she stared right into Ako’s eyes, hoping her explanation was enough.

“Ako gets it now! Wow!” Ako jumped up excited. “So I have to spend a lot of time needing to level myself up and upgrade classes. But also, someone else needs to do the same and we need to be in total sync for it to happen. Okay, Ako will totally level up and become a cool adult.”

“Glad to hear it.” Sayo nodded, proud of her answer.

“Yay, way to go Ako.”

“Thanks Lisa-nee, Sayo-san. I knew I could count on you two.” Ako ran around the table and hugged the two before dashing out CIRCLE and humming merrily. When Ako left, Lisa and Sayo let out a huge sigh, slouching down a bit. The tension flowed out the room, letting the two collect their thoughts.

“That was something huh?” Lisa leaned onto Sayo’s shoulder, feeling much better.

“It was more stressful than I had hoped for. I don’t want to experience that again.”

“You said it. Nice thinking using a game analogy to tell her.”

“It was nothing. I certainly was not about to tell her what it actually is.” Sayo leaned onto Lisa herself and they spent a few minutes like that until Marina told them to take their lovey dovey act somewhere else. It caught them off guard with everything that just happened, they forgot Marina was there also. After a quick apology, Sayo and Lisa exited and went home.

**The next day:**

Roselia was back at it with another practice. Rinko was on her phone by her keyboard. Lisa was sitting down, looking through her bag and happily talking to Sayo who was standing beside her, tuning her guitar. Yukina was talking to Marina about future practice reservations. Ako was late for some reason, when the door busted open.

“Hi~! The dark angel Ako has arrived.” Everyone greeted Ako as she hops over to Rinko.

“Rinrin, let’s work hard and level up so we can unlock sex!” Ice can be heard shattering in the air.

“Hmmm? What was that?” Ako looked around, not sure what that sound was. She looked back down to see Rinko frozen stiff, with her eyes closed and smiling. Ako called out but no response.

“Oh no! Rinrin! Did someone petrify you? Uh umm, I think I can help, um, oh Lisa-nee, Sayo-san can…….Lisa-nee, Sayo-san!”

Ako sees Lisa with her hands covering her face and Sayo down on her hands and knees. Ako frantically ran around, not sure what she can do to cure her members. Yukina returned to the room and saw the crazy state her band was in.

“What the heck is going on? We have practice. Pull yourselves together.” Yukina coldly proclaimed, getting herself set up for practice.

**Author's Note:**

> I've added "Cat Ears" to the series to make it easier to find my works.
> 
> Heh, what can Sayo and Lisa really do when the child of Roselia asks them something like that.
> 
> I have more nearing completion so expect more fun.
> 
> I want to do a multi chapter story but need to keep it short to avoid burnouts like with some of my other works. One idea is similar to what I've done with "Aquors Online". Just need to figure out how I want it to play out when the balance is different. If i can work it out then it'll happen. If not then I'll shelve it. 


End file.
